Love Game
by Mile Sixx Wwegirl
Summary: Cody and Teddy share their love for Randy Orton, and they want him to be theirs. They way they gained his love was not the most romantic, but they achieved their goal.


**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine**

**Warning: Slash, and MxM Action.**

"Your ticket, sir, please." The guy in the entrance asked.

Randy grinned evilly "there you have it"

"Thank you. Please, come in." he said taking the ticket.

Randy's smirk was drawn all over his face, his viper icy blue eyes attracted the attention immediately; his tan skin and the tattoos make him way hotter. He walked thru the party, the crazy lights, the smoke, the loud music, made it perfect.

As he walked recognizing the place full of people, he realized there were two poles in the center of the saloon. He smiled maliciously thinking of whom would be there, there were a lot of superstars forming a circle around those poles.

He went for a drink and decided to find out who were the ones doing pole dancing. His whisky in his hand, and that decided look he had, were enough to know that Randy was searching for some lust.

As he passed thru the people in the place the music played louder and louder making him eager. After passing thru all the people his jaw dropped open, when he realized the two persons dancing were Ted and Cody.

He was now in front of them, watching the two hotties half naked, wearing only a pair of jeans; showing his six-packs and his tanned skin to everyone. Their seductive moves drove some crazy, and for what Randy could see they were experts in pole dancing.

Cody and Teddy glanced at Randy, dedicating him a dirty look, before glancing at each other knowing what that look meant. They continued dancing for a while, with each move staring deeply at the viper who still had his jaw opened.

Randy couldn't think straight anymore, and he didn't even know why. He thought it was the drink or the lights, but he couldn't stop watching the scene Teddy and Cody were giving.

He decided to look some where else to forget everything, but when he turned his face Teddy and Cody were coming down of the poles walking to him. Their lusty looks said it all. They wanted Randy.

Each of them took one of Randy's arms pushing him out of the crowd. They stared at the viper's eyes and continued driving him thru the saloon.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Randy demanded angrily.

"Wanna know?" Cody asked seductively.

Randy frowned. "What are you guys doing?" he yelled madly, again.

"Easy! You'll see" Teddy whispered in Randy's ear.

Cody slammed the bathroom door open as Teddy pushed Randy inside. "Wanna know?" Cody repeated as Teddy backed off and Cody breathed in Randy's neck. Swallowing his scent.

Randy shivered, "Guys…" he started.

"I'm straight" Teddy finished the sentence mocking. "We know you are fuckin straight!" he yelled.

"After this you won't be anymore" Cody continued teasing Randy's neck. Randy closed his eyes tightly, he could back them up in a second, he was strong enough to do that. But his mind wasn't thinking straight.

He shook his head and pushed Cody, but Teddy put his hand on his chest slamming him against the wall once again. Randy looked confused and he was desperate to know what they were going to do to him.

Randy glared at Cody and Teddy and they glanced at each other. Suddenly Cody dropped down to his knees, as Ted grabbed Randy by his neck. Cody's hands on Randy's t-shirt, playing with it showing Randy's abs.

He licked his lips as he appreciated the older man's perfect six-pack. He kissed them, soft little kisses to the viper's tanned skin. Randy shivered at the sensation and the other younger men smirked at the reaction.

Cody's fingers slid to the edge of Randy's pants unbuttoning it slowly. Randy closed his eyes tightly and tried to push Ted, but Teddy was grabbing him tightly cutting his breath.

"Stop it!" Randy yelled furious. Cody smirked, and licked his abs once again.

"After this, you'll be addicted to us Randy. Let us pleasure every part of you." Cody whispered; breathe against skin.

"It's just a game baby, don't get mad. We want you and we know you feel the same for us." Ted said whispering to Randy's ear.

"Let me go! Now! I don't know what's happening to you!" Randy yelled again.

"Show him Cody!" Ted said glancing at the sky blue eyes.

Cody went back to licking Randy and noticed his jeans getting tighter, he smiled but kept shut. His tongue explored each inch of skin, when he roughly pulled Randy's jeans down; leaving him in his blue boxers.

Randy stared at Cody with his jaw open. "Want this?" Cody asked to Teddy looking up at him still holding Randy by his neck.

Teddy smirked evilly "No, it's ok. I'll show him something else later" Teddy hissed.

Cody got rid of Randy's boxers leaving him exposed delighting the two boys who were with him. Cody bit his lower lip before licking and kissing Randy's thighs. His smooth skin was a pleasure that not everyone could have.

He sucked Randy's manhood, taking it all on his mouth nibbling and licking every part. Randy stopped breathing and Teddy held him even tighter.

"Oh my…" Randy mouthed and stared at Cody's wonderful work. He was turned on and he was enjoying the mixed feelings that rushed thru his body. He bit his lower lip as Cody nibbled him slowly causing Randy a hot passion rush.

Drops started falling from Randy's smooth skin and that was it. Teddy's control was gone. He pressed his lips against Randy's bare chest skin; he kissed his chest, his collar bone and stopped on his neck. He bit it, leaving a red spot on the tanned skin.

Randy let out a silent groan as the two younger men explored his entire body. Cody raised his head smirking and staring at Randy. His tongue passing thru Randy's thighs, going up to his hip bone and teasing him, was Cody's game.

"You enjoying it Randy?" Teddy asked sensually.

Randy closed his eyes refusing to answer. All of a sudden Cody got up roughly and unbuttoned Teddy's pants, getting rid of them and then getting rid of his.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked once again, his voice trembling.

"Don't worry. Just, get down." Teddy ordered.

"What?"

"Get down" he mumbled staring at Cody.

Cody took Randy's chin in his hand and slammed his lips against Randy's. Randy was paralyzed he didn't make a move. Cody's tongue was begging for entrance, licking Randy's lips desperately. But, he stopped.

"Babe, we can't do this without you. Give us a try." He whispered and nibbled Randy's ear going down again to his mouth.

Randy closed his eyes once again as Cody kissed him. He opened his mouth, finally letting Cody's tongue inside.

"Just kiss me baby." Cody murmured still touching Randy's lips.

Randy obeyed; his mind finally admitted that he was enjoying himself as he never had. He continued kissing Cody his heavy breathing said it all. He couldn't get enough of that hot kiss.

Cody fell to his knees snaking his arms around Randy's neck bringing him down with him. Randy didn't care, he wanted more and his body was seeking for that.

Suddenly he felt how Teddy leaned against his back, kissing him. Those soft kisses drove Randy crazy; he grabbed Cody's hair in his fist and bit his lower lip.

"Randy… relax." Teddy whispered in Randy's ear. "Cody, hold him." He demanded.

Cody kneeled taking a better position to kiss Randy and held him down at the same time. Teddy smirked sexily, and stared at the devouring scene on the floor.

Out of nowhere Randy felt a burning pain rush all the way up thru his spine. He groaned loudly and broke the kiss in a second. Cody smirked as he saw Randy crawl down holding his head in his hands and biting his lips strongly.

"I'm sorry Randy" Teddy could hardly say. He felt so good thrusting the viper.

"Oh my…" Randy mouthed as Teddy got out and thrust him again. Cody was delighted and he couldn't resist biting Randy's neck roughly.

"Randy, after this, you won't care about the pain anymore." Teddy said sure of himself.

He slammed his waist again hitting Randy's spot; and the viper whimpered like if he had never felt that much pleasure before. The pain was nothing compared to the passion and the pleasure he was feeling.

His eyes darkened with lust with every thrust and every move Ted made. Randy whimpered and moaned every time.

Cody was enjoying everything but he wanted to get more from Randy. He stole another kiss from the older man, a lusty kiss; his tongues playing together breathe against breathe.

Randy was about to come, but that wasn't on Teddy's and Cody's plans. They weren't finished with him.

"Do not dare to, Randy" Teddy ordered going in and out again roughly.

Randy's whimpers were so loud they said it all. He couldn't do it. He needed to. Cody glared at Randy breaking the kiss.

"Randy, if you cum now, you won't enjoy it." He whispered in Randy's ear. He started nibbling Randy's neck and stopped by his collar bone. He purred when Randy's tongue passed all the way up his neck.

"Fuck…" Randy's breathe was gone. But Teddy was ready too.

Teddy came inside Randy, the hotness inside had as a result a unique and perfect feeling of pleasure. Even if Randy forced himself to not cum, his body couldn't resist it.

He came with a loud moan letting it all out. Cody was breathing heavily as his eyes were praised with that scene.

"Let me" he said raising his head to see Ted.

"But you…" Teddy started "Just because I already came"

Cody grinned to him and took Randy's manhood in his mouth once again. He purred and delivered some moans.

Randy closed his eyes relaxed, it all felt so good; and Cody was amazed by Randy's taste. Cody finished all the remains in a second and licked his lips.

"Randy" Ted whispered.

"Mhhh?" Randy mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Want it?" he asked.

"What?"

Teddy giggled and kneeled taking Cody into his mouth, nibbling and licking every inch of his thighs going up and down with passion. Cody bit his lower lip, but before he could even move Teddy held his hips preventing him to move his waist.

Randy saw everything with sparkling eyes. "Let me." He said amused. Teddy smirked and let Randy take his place.

Randy took it all in his mouth, tasting every inch of skin enjoying every lick and nibble. He did the same as Teddy and held Cody's hips.

Cody moaned loudly coming all over Randy's mouth, and Cody tasted so damn good. Randy finally knew it, he swallowed it all purring as he did it. Cody collapsed over Randy's body.

Randy closed his eyes and embraced Cody's body. Teddy was still on his knees smiling, admiring himself for the excellent job he did.

"You see…" Cody breathed "You need us"

Randy giggled. "Yeah…" he whispered.

"It's something like a love game" Cody said and grinned to Randy waiting for a response.

"It's our love game then" He said looking at his now lovers, closing his eyes once again imagining their future together.


End file.
